User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 23 of 63: Beastman14 (Ryan) v Cfp3157 (Shengway)
Ryan the Dreaded: Feared pirate from the Iberian Peninsula Attacking Chistian Kenway/Tian Sheng: The mercenary general. Prologue “It's good of you to come,” Leo says, addressing the nine gathered generals in the mess hall. “Earlier, the only user you interacted with was me. However, many of the users who entered the tourney are now taking an active interest in you.” Leo gestures to the door, where several other users have gathered, as usual hidden behind their cloaks. “Well, it’s time for you guys to just generally mingle and talk and stuff. The users will answer any questions you have. I’m quite aware of your... general curiosity about this place.” He waves his hand in dismissal, and the generals get up and start to talk to the users while getting food. Leo looks directly at Lloyd. Pull up a chair. You can learn a lot more by watching the generals and Users interact than you will from that book. I don't know whether to hate you or congratulate you Lloyd thinks, moving his chair next to Leo’s. I see you're getting the hang of the telepathy. And I think this move deserves both. It's still unsettling to have a voice in my head. “We’ll talk like normal people, then. And don't look so surprised - I like to mess with you, but I'd rather keep you sane,” Leo says, adding just a touch of scorn to the word “normal”, “But for now, let's examine what’s happening here." Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Tactics: For attacking, Ryan often uses a charge-forward with reckless disregard for life strategy for battles, with a mental warfare of slaughtering innocents strategy for sieges, then throwing corpses over the wall. Attacking Troops: 5,000 men 10 siege cannons loaded with grapeshot and the required amounts of people to run them. (30 men) 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 1,470 Skirmishers/Mercernaries Weapons: Close: Tomahawks Ranged: Grappling Hooks (to get over the walls) Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Defending: 1. Scorpion Ballistas: Armed with large steel bolts and explosive bolts. Crew: 2 men. Number of Scorpions: 4 2. Catapults: Armed with both stones, barrels of gun powder, and rotten meat. Crew: Four men, one horse. Num bers: 4 3. Barricades: Long stakes planted outside the fortress. LIMITS use of cavalry and siege weaponry. Coated in oil. 1 set= 15 spikes at a 10 yard distance from each other. Crew: None required. Sets: 4 4. Archers: Armor: Leather Lamellar. Weapons: Longbow (Primary) and War Hammer. They shoot primitive explosive arrows at the barrels of gunpowder. Advantage: Fire en masse at enemy, higher vantage point. Disadvantage: Less protected than snipers, poor melee skills. Number: 2,000 5. Crossbow Snipers: Armor: None. Weapons: Steel Crossbow w/ Steel bolts and flaming bolts (Primary) and Dirk Dagger (Secondary). They shoot the flaming bolts at the barricades, further limiting their use. Advantage: Completely protected inside castle walls. Disadvantage: If anyone manages to make it over the walls, they will get slaughtered. Number: 2,000 6. soldati Elite: Look above at soldati Elite for arms and armor. Stationed on and inside the ramparts. Numbers: 1,946 (not counting the bodyguards for the captains.) 7. Foot Soldiers: If gate is breached, these men hold off the attackers until the townspeople flee. Look at foot soldiers for arms and armor. Numbers: 1,476 Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Defending: Hold Firm and Raid (Sends small parties out for food, water, and possbly psycological warfare.) Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions |-|Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes |-|Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Ryan the Dreaded exits his tent, surveying the battle before him. He’d sent his men in a human wave, trying to overwhelm the defenders. He raised his spyglass and surveyed the battlefield. Christian Kenway is lounging on the wall with his men, surveying the massacre taking place below him. His catapults were firing rock after rock at the helpless attackers, and his ballistae were picking off the survivors. His foes were on the verge of a rout, but the masses behind them stopped them from doing so. They were pushed forward, inexorably, into the barricades around the walls. They were impaled by the spikes, and his archers set the oil-soaked wood on fire. At this rate, all of his foes would perish. Seeing a man in the distance, he raises his longbow and nocks an arrow. It’s a long shot from here, but he’s drunk enough to try. He fires it and sees the figure crumple. Ryan looks on at his men with disappointment. He thought he’d trained them better than that. Shaking his head, he hears a whizzing noise and sees an arrow fall a good hundred yards in front of him. He grabs his spyglass to try and find the archer with the temerity to shoot at him when he feels a large thud and falls to the ground. Looking up, he sees the ballista bolt piercing his chest as he dies. A brief flash of light returns the generals to the waiting room. End of Siege *Total Losses: 5,002 **Ryan: 5,001 **Shengway: 1 Category:Blog posts